Cloud providers typically charge their cloud customers for operations that their applications perform in the cloud: input/output (I/O), storage, content delivery, and so forth. In many cases, bandwidth accounts for most of the cost associated with running an application in the cloud. Cloud customers are charged for both outgoing and incoming bandwidth, but the cost of outgoing bandwidth is typically dominant (e.g., the volume of outgoing traffic is typically greater than the volume of incoming traffic, and the cost of outgoing bandwidth is typically greater than the cost of incoming traffic).